dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu and Black The Duo's Mystery Deepens
まる の |Rōmaji title = Zamasu to Burakku Fukamaru Futari no Nazo |Literal title = Zamasu and Black — The Two's Mystery Deepens |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 58 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Goku Black's True Identity |Airdate = September 11, 2016 |English Airdate = April 7, 2018 |Previous = A God with an Invincible Body The Advent of Zamasu |Next = Protect The Supreme Kai Gowasu Destroy Zamasu! }} まる の |''Zamasu to Burakku Fukamaru Futari no Nazo''|lit. "Zamasu and Black — The Two's Mystery Deepens"}} is the 58th episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on September 11, 2016. Its original American airdate was April 7, 2018. Summary Zamasu is paying a visit to Zuno's Planet, interested in hearing everything Zuno knows about the Super Dragon Balls. During Zuno's explanation, an impatient Zamasu threatens Zuno, claiming he can erase Zuno in an instant if he desired, demanding to know how the Super Dragon Balls can be used, uninterested in their appearance and origins. Zuno complies, explaining to Zamasu how the Super Dragon Balls are used to grant any wish, also telling him the words needed to summon Super Shenron, and that he has to wait the entire lifespan of a cockroach (one year in time) to use them, due to Beerus already using them recently. Zamasu also asks Zuno for their location, and to tell him about Goku. On Earth, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma feeds the beaten Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks each a Senzu Bean, and they wake up. Goku jumps up and wants to go back to the alternate timeline for another fight, but Bulma explodes, chastising the three Saiyans for going to the future without Senzu Beans. Goku was supposed to be carrying them, but recalls that he went to the bathroom before going to the future, and left the Senzu Beans there. Trunks is surprised that the three couldn't defeat Goku Black, but they explain that not only did he assume a new transformation, Super Saiyan Rosé, he also had Zamasu with him as an ally. Goku still wants to return, but Vegeta asks him how can he defeat enemies who cannot take damage. Goku suggests that they can also become immortal by eating a large amount of Senzu Beans, and the others are visibly dumbfounded. Future Trunks walks out with the Pilaf Gang and Trunks, informing them that Future Mai was still alive. Future Trunks shares his determination to return to the future, where Future Mai will be waiting for him. They are interrupted by the arrival of Beerus, Whis and Shin, who asks where Goku is. The Pilaf Gang serves the three sundaes when Goku, Vegeta and Bulma walk out to meet them. Shin informs everyone that Zuno has contacted him, saying that Zamasu confronted him as well as asked him about Goku and the Super Dragon Balls, and Vegeta tells the Gods about Zamasu's appearance in the future, his immortality, and Super Saiyan Rosé. In Universe 10, Gowasu has ran out of tea, and calls for Zamasu to brew some more, but receives no response. Gowasu realizes Zamasu is gone. Beerus wonders why Zamasu and Goku Black's ki are so similar despite them being different people. Whis comes with a conclusion after hearing Zuno's and the Saiyans' stories. Whis explains that even though Zamasu is a fighting genius, he lost in a match with Goku, and was interested enough about him to ask Zuno. Zamasu is searching for enough power able to assert his justice. Goku then finishes what Whis was about to say, saying that Zamasu asked the Super Dragon Balls to "make him black." Whis further speculates that Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls to create a copy of Goku as his servant, then a year later, when the Super Dragon Balls were able to be used again, Zamasu made another wish to make him immortal. With Zamasu's immortal body and Goku Black's ability to annihilate humans, they then went on a rampage in the future. Bulma wonders how much patience Zamasu has to wait an entire year to make another wish, but Beerus speculates that he used the Time Ring to travel ahead in time. Beerus then remembers that only official Supreme Kais can use the Time Rings, and Zamasu is only an apprentice. The group deduces that Zamasu was somehow promoted to be a Kaioshin, but something awful must have happened to the current Kaioshin, Gowasu. Bulma speculates, then explains to Goku that Zamasu may have killed Gowasu and stole the Time Rings. Whis says that the fact that Goku Black and Zamasu's ki are similar is still a mystery needed to be solved, and Goku wishes to go see Zamasu. Whis is worried about Gowasu's life. Shin offers to take the trio to Universe 10, but asks them to act peacefully as Zamasu has (not yet) done anything wrong. Vegeta walks away, uninterested in Zamasu as of now. In the alternate timeline, Future Yajirobe is running, and Future Mai picks him up on her motorcycle and takes him back to the underground shelter. Once arriving, two kids ask her where Future Trunks is, and Future Mai says he went somewhere far away but will return. Members of Earth's Resistance approach Future Mai, worried about what they will do since Goku and Vegeta lost. Future Mai desperately tries to inspire the soldiers, saying they must survive and wait. In Universe 10, Gowasu is approached by Beerus, Whis, Shin and Goku, who ask where Zamasu is. Gowasu says that Zamasu has been absent all morning, and ask what he did. Goku begins to explain Zamasu's role in the alternate timeline, but Beerus smacks him on the head to silence him. Beerus asks Gowasu if Zamasu's behavior has grown to be even a little suspicious, and Gowasu answers that while Zamasu had doubts about how things are, he is now enlightened. Zamasu appears, apparently calm despite the appearance of Universe 7, telling Gowasu he brought his tea. Major Events *Zamasu asks Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls. *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma, Whis, Beerus and Shin all theorise the mystery surrounding Zamasu and Goku Black. *Goku, Beerus, Whis and Shin travel to Universe 10 to ask Gowasu and Zamasu some more questions. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation **Earth (Alternate timeline) ***West City **Zuno's Planet *Universe 10 **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Potara *Angel Attendant's Staff *Future Trunks' sword Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku travels with the others to Universe 10. In the manga he does not due to currently being in the future at the time. *The ordering of events are completely different between the anime and the manga. In the anime, after the battle with Goku Black and Future Zamasu, they return to the past, Zamasu then goes to see Zuno, Zamasu is suspected of foul play and then Goku and the others return to Universe 10 to question him. In the manga, Zamasu goes to see Zuno, Zamasu is suspected of foul play, Goku and the others travel to the future, Beerus, Whis and Shin return to Universe 10 to question Zamasu and then Goku and Vegeta return to the past. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 58 (BDS) es: Episodio 58 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super